In Too Deep
by KittenSnickers
Summary: Grieving Claire is comforted by the caring Sawyer as she tries to wash herself of Charlie. Conmama Oneshot. Smutty..;


_Alright, so I just wrote my first smut in another story so I'm on this like.. sex high;) hehe.. I hope you enjoy my take on Conmama (Seeing as Claire and Sawyer are my two favorite characters after Kate and Jack- and the 'care' Sawyer felt for her in 4x10 but don't worry there are no spoilers.) If you like it -Review..:)Love always, x_

* * *

_In way too deep.._

There's a small voice coming from beside him and he sees a tuft of blond hair behind the tree.. "Claire." his voice becomes softer as he approaches the blond, there are tears running down her face to the point where they run across her neck, she obviously hasn't bothered to wipe her eyes. "Claire, sweetheart you okay?"

She doesn't answer just stares ahead at the lake, and her arms fidget with the clothes she's holding in her arms. "I..I Just wanted to swim." she mutters her blue eyes piercing through his "But I couldn't I just, I took off my clothes and dipped my foot in and I remembered.."

"Remembered what?" his voice is so soft the wonders if it's coming from him.

"Charlie.." her sweet Australian accent blends with the sobs that rack her small body "I remembered what he smelt like, and I didn't to wash his scent away from me."

"Oh.." Sawyer's at a loss for words and he wipes her cheek, clasping her jaw in his gentle hand "Hey.." her blue eyes fail to focus on him and stare ahead "Look at me Claire."

Her blue eyes find him and he refuses to stop the connection they share "He wanted you to be okay, and you sitting here crying aint' okay baby, you gotta'…. let go, I know it's hard… but you still just gotta try."

She still doesn't move and he contemplates picking her up into his arms, he focuses on her near naked pale body, just dressed in a black bra and thong and he shudders, she'll be embarrassed after this. "Baby.." he says quietly engulfing her in a hug, he feels how cold she is "You have to do this."

"I _can't._." Her voice is arguing with him.

"You have to be strong, Claire, darlin' , for Aaron, an' for yerself'"

She shrugs but her eyes focus on him "Do you think so?" she's struggling to contain her sobs and he holds his arms out to her again "I know so, Charlie wants this; all he ever wanted was fer you to be happy."

"Yeah.." she sighs and her voice doesn't persuade him she's better "It's just why does God have to do this.." her pupils shake uncontrollably and just when the tears stop they begin again "Haven't I been through enough."

He shares the wretched silence with her for a moment "We all have."

She nods and takes his outstretched arms, breathing in his scent for a moment, he doesn't smell like Charlie, but his hug feels like it, it feels like he cares about her.

She feels him pick her up into his arms and she doesn't argue as he walks towards the lake and kicks his shoes off "We gonna do this?" She nods again and lets herself giggle weakly at him for his attempts to help her.

He dips one foot in and then another, and he's standing in the water to his knees, She clasps his back gently as he raises another foot to go in deeper and the water comes to his waist splashing against Claire.

She looks beautiful even when her face is red and blotchy, and he smiles at her genuinely, it's wrong to think about her like this when she's vulnerable and pining for another man but it doesn't stop him from telling her she's beautiful.

She offers him a weak thank you and continues to hold onto him desperately as if she's risking her life. He wonders if he's taking advantage of her, but he figures he's helping her, so he steps further in and the water covers half of Claire, she shivers.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugs; he doesn't want to show her how taken he his from her eyes piercing into his senses making him feel dizzy "I'm not.." she gives him a look and laughs. He decides it's his favourite noise immediately, sweet and tangy - he imagines she tastes like that too, "Okay." he offers and narrows his eyes at her sarcastically "You just needed some.. " he struggles to find a word "help - that's all."

"Kate was right." she mutters, "There is someone loving underneath the sarcasm."

"Kate's a liar," he says and dips her into the water completely. She lets out a scream and then giggles as she struggles to swim, the water only hits his chest but she can't even stand. She's cute, he thinks as she grabs onto his body in attempt to stay above water-level.

"Thank you.." and her lips crush against his, okay he is taking advantage but he can't help it, she's so irresistible, and sweet and so different to Kate's rough interior, he likes Claire more he decides as her helpless body clings onto him and he figures he was right about how she tastes.

She lets him lead her too -- which Kate never did and he grins against her lips. Her legs find his waist and it's like she's straddling him while he's standing up, she pulls away and says "I know- this is weird.." she's breathless and her tear marks leave tracks down her blushed cheeks "but it's good." and she pushed her tongue into his mouth again, enjoying the release she feels as their tongues push together and he explores every inch of her mouth. "So good." he agrees between another passion-filled kiss.

He pulls back to ask if she's sure she's okay with this but he figures she is because her black lacy bra has disappeared, she shrugs and gives him a mischievous grin. So he continues kissing her intensifying it slowly.

His hands find her breast and he massages the tender flesh rubbing his thumbs over the hardened nipples. She suppresses a quiet moan against his strong neck, and she's glad only he can hear. So he continues and pulls her further up his body so her chin rests on his head and his tongue finds the pink skin of her nipple and he flicks it. Even her nipples taste good he decides as he continues his sucking until she's shivering violently and his tongue finds the route of going down her stomach. He stops when he hit's the black lace of her panties and he pulls them down slowly, watching her face intently, she's already wet for him. He runs his tongue down again and stops when he comes to the soft flesh of his purchase.

He licks slowly flicking his tongue inside her gently, she climbs further up his body so she's sitting on his shoulders, now he cant watch her face but he hears her moans get louder as he pushes his tongue further and further in her, licking the sticky moisture out and swallowing it's sweet taste.

Taking his tongue out he rubs her thighs, and finishes with a lick around the circle of her clit. "That was.. . . Amazing." she struggles breathlessly and he pulls her down so he can once again see her face, the redness in it astonishes him and he's glad he warmed her up.

She presses her lips to his chest, giving him quick butterfly kisses and he hears another praise fly from her mouth before she opens his trousers zip and pulls them down with his boxers, his member had long been hardened so she presses her soft fingertips against his head stroking it lightly. She grips his erect shaft more strongly and moves her hand up and down in a fluid motion, never losing contact with it. He groans in pleasure wondering how she's so good at it. She closes her grip as her top fingers pass the head and he a stifled moan hits his lips. She looks up at him, and he sees the passion and trouble her eyes hold, she works on the top half of him, massaging gently over and over until she knows he's close to the edge. She lets her light grip twist slightly back and forth smoothly and he lets out another moan. She presses her fingers into his sensitive underside ridge and knows she hit's the spot as he slightly screams.

She grins; happy with the sound she had just caused and pulls her hand away. He's speechless he'd never thought Claire would be half as good as she was, and he lets out the breath he's been holding in, cuddling her lovingly. This small innocent girl had just given him the most amazing hand-job he's ever experienced. Practically better than most of the sex he'd had.

He thinks they're finished but her small timid hands find him once again and she lets herself wrap around him again, asking him to enter her. He decides to make her wait, rubbing against her sensitive area and pulling away again, he continues until she starts to plead quietly. He pushes into her slowly, she gasps and her hips widen asking for more. Yet, he fails to succeed and she groans "Please, Sawyer." So he pushes into her roughly meeting her needs as he starts to pump harder and faster until he's sure she's so wet he could fill her completely, so he does and she lets out a scream, he follows her shortly, an electric wave running through his whole body and he struggles to hold her upright. The orgasm fills the entire air and he wonders if the people on the beach can hear their gasping screams.

She collapses into him tears running down her face and he presses a butterfly kiss into her wet steamy hair, he dips her into the water once more and sits her on the edge of the river so she's facing her. Her eyes are filled with lust. Then they change to panic realising what they've just done and her word rush into another as she tries gingerly to cover herself up "Oh-- Wow, I'm sorry I didn't mean for- not that it wasn't good, it was its just… I hadn't expected. Wow, I'm a mess huh? I-"

He presses his index finger to her lips shushing her "It was fine, Claire, good even an' I'm the one who should be sayin' sorry for takin' advantage."

She let herself chuckle "No way, you shouldn't be sorry… that was.." she grins and nods enthusiastically "Awesome."

Of course, she feels bad for having sex with Sawyer when she was grieving for Charlie, but it felt so good so.. Right, and she doesn't regret it. She will never regret it. She's in _way_ too deep now.


End file.
